Innocent Love
by Animax-chan
Summary: Kazune menjadi ketua di klubnya dan sekarang dia kelas 3 SMA. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan tapi pada suatu hari ada manager baru di klubnya dari kelas 2 bernama Karin Hanazono. Apakah Kazune akan merasakan sesuatu yang special dengan kehadiran gadis ini?


Innocent Love

.

.

.

By : Animax-chan

A/N : Hei, ini Animax-chan~ Aku author baru disini dan masih belum mengerti cara membuat fanfic yang bagus jadi harap dikomen kalau ada kesalahan yaaa~

Chapter 1: Rainbow sight-First love.

Namaku Kazune Kujyou. Aku adalah anak tertua dari dokter ternama dan memiliki rumah sakit bercabang di seluruh jepang.

" Kazuneeee~ " Rutinitasku setiap pagi. Aku saja bosan mendengarnya masa dia nggak bosan sama rasa sakitnya? Seperti biasa aku menunduk dari karena aku yakin dia akan memelukku.

" Kamu jahat Kazune. Aku kan Cuma mau _skin-ship _dengan sahabatku tersayang...! " Kata temanku, Michiru Nishikiori. Aku sudah berteman dengannya dari SMP dan sampai sekarang kita kelas 3 SMA dia tetap saja seperti ini...

"masih mending di peluk sama cewek, Ini sama cowok..?! Emangnya aku homo apa? "

" eeehhhh~ ga ada salahnya kan buat meluk cowo alias sahabatku sendiri? " Nishikiori tetap aja kayak anak kecil. Aku ga ngerti kenapa dia banyak fansnya. Tapi aku nggak terlalu memikirkannya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah

.

.

.

Aku dan Nishikiori ada di kelas III-2. Ada beberapa muka yang masih kukenal dan ada juga beberapa muka baru dari kelas lain.

" Kazune! Kamu masih ikut klub memanah kan? " Nishikiori tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan itu saat aku baru duduk di tempat dudukku. Dia nggak bisa kasih waktu buat istirahat sebentar apa?

" bentar dulu dong... orang baru aja duduk udah ditanyain hal macem-macem... Iya. Memang kenapa?"

" Aku dengar ada manager baru dari kelas II-1 dan aku dengar dia manis lhooo..." Nishikiori ganggu banget sih! Udah tau aku nggak tertarik sama cewek.

" Aku nggak tertarik. Lain kali aja. " Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menuju keluar kelas.

" ah! Tunggu Kazune! Paling nggak kalo kamu nanti ada kegiatan klub tanyain namanya doonnnggg~!" Berisik! Bikin malu aja ih, Nishikiori. Haahh... mau bagaimana lagi... Nanti aku juga ada di kegiatan klub dan pasti aku ditunjuk jadi ketuanya nanti. Cih, apa boleh buat...

.

.

.

Waktu terasa cepat saat di sekolah. Aku tidak merasa berjam-jam beralalu dan bahkan menit berlalu. Jam-jam pelajaran berlalu menjadi jam makan siang, setelah itu belajar lagi dan sekolah selesai.

" Baik. Cukup untuk pelajaran hari ini. "

" berdiri. Memberi hormat. " Guru itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan seperti biasa Nishikiori menghampiri mejaku.

" Kazune mau ke klub memanah kan? Ikut doooongggg~" Dia ngeselin banget pake muka itu.

" jangan. Nanti panahku meleset ke kepalamu aja, aku nggak bakal tanggung. " Aku menutupi mukanya dengan tanganku.

" huwenggak hwuok. Hwuazune hwuan hwuari ini bakal jwuadi khwetuakan?"

" hah? Kamu ngomong apa? " Nishikiori dengan segera melepaskan tanganku dari mukanya dan menatapku dengan dekat.

" aku bilang, nggak kok! Lagian Kazune hari ini bakal jadi ketuanya kan?" Nishikiori menunjukkan senyumnya yang khas. Dia mungkin sedikit berisik dan norak tapi aku sedikit lega dengan mempunyai teman seperti dia di dekatku.

.

.

.

Aku menuju ruang ganti pakaian di ruangan klubku. Semua anggota klubku anak cowok dan anggotanya hanya sedikit. Karena itulah, prioritas utamaku sebagai ketua tahun ini adalah menambahkan anggota kelas 1 ke klub ini. Saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti semua anggota kelas 2 dan kelas 3 memberi hormat padaku.

" Selamat siang. Ketua. " Aku kaget dengan penghormatan mereka dan aku menghela nafasku.

" sudah. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku hanya ingin anak kelas 2 terus bekerja keras dan anak kelas 3 untuk terus membantu dan men-_support _ ku. " Aku melihat tatapan penuh motivasi dan semangat di mata anggota yang lain.

" Kujyou. Aku lupa. Hari ini ada manager baru dari kelas 2 karena manager sebelumnya mengundurkan diri dari klub ini. " Kata seorang anggota kelas 3.

" iya, aku tahu. Nishikiori memberi tahuku pagi ini. Dimana orang ini sekarang?" Aku menanyakannya dan dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka.

" Salam kenal, Aku Karin Hanazono dari kelas II-1. " Anak perempuan? Tumben ada anak perempuan yang mau menjadi manager klub yang 100% laki-laki. Aku menghampirinya dan dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

" Aku Kazune Kujyou, ketua klub ini dari kelas III-2. Salam kenal. "

" i-iya... Aku dengar banyak tentangmu, Kujyou-senpai. " Dia sepertinya masih malu-malu dengan lingkungan barunya. Tapi mungkin lama kelamaan dia akan terbiasa dengan lingkunan ini.

.

.

.

Kegiatan klub biasanya hanya 1 ½ jam dan setelah itu semuanya boleh pulang. Tapi aku lebih suka berlatih lebih lama.

" senpai? Senpai belum pulang?" Ternyata hanya ada Hanazono yang belum pulang.

" kamu juga. Kenapa mash disini? "

" aku mau beres-beres sebentar... tadi latihannya agak terganggu ya... karena ada hujan hanya bisa latihan 1 jam ya..?"

" tidak apa-apa. Hanazono pulang saja dulu. " Aku meletakkan busurku ke tempatnya.

" panggil aku Karin saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. " Aneh... baru pertama kali aku mengenal orang ini tapi dia... Aku tersenyum padanya.

" kalau begitu panggil aku Kazune saja. Nggak usah pake senpai segala. Lagipula banyak junior disini yang memanggilku dengan namaku saja. "

" ta-tapi kesannya jadi nggak sopan..." Gadis itu sepertinya masih malu-malu. Dia sangat menarik. Baru pertama kali bertemu tapi sudah seperti sangat akrab... aku jadi menyukai- tunggu! Suka? Aku suka Karin...?

" Ah! Hujan sudah reda. Aku duluan ya, Kazune. " senyumnya melelehkan hatiku... mungkin ni benar-benar cinta...

Aku mencintai Karin...

A/N: akhirnya selesaiii... maaf ya kalo kepanjangan sama agak gaje. Tolong komennya supaya aku termotivasi untuk membuat alur ceritanya seperti apa. Thank youuuu... ^w^c


End file.
